


Love Never Dies

by Miss_Renge



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-09
Updated: 1999-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Renge/pseuds/Miss_Renge
Summary: Christine has escaped from her Mafia family and found Ray Vecchio. Will her family find her? This story is a sequel toJust the Same.





	Love Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Love Never Dies

 Standard Disclamer Ahead!  The characters of Due South do not belong to me, they belong to Alliance and I am just using them. Please don't sue, as you won't get much - just a few CD's. 

 This is the follow-up to the story "Just The Same" Before you read this story, read that one first! Please! I don't feel like answering a ton of e-mails about who Christine is and how did she and Ray get together. <g>

 Thanks again to my beta-readers, Nikki and Becky. And thank you to all my AOL chat buddies. You know who you are. 

  **The following story is rated "PG."** Send all comments/chocolate/gorgeous Mounties and/or Chicago detectives to.  Comments I'll receive gladly, flames I'll use in the next FK war.   
    
  

## Love Never Dies

By Melissa Roule   
  

 Six months had passed since Ray had "died" and left the Mercutio family. In that time, Christine had retreated back into her shell, a fact no one seemed to notice. They did notice how she withdrew, but they blamed it on the fact that her father was in jail. 

 A month after Ray had left the police had come. They arrested Thomas Mercutio and Shapiro with several charges of murder and extortion. Christine had witnessed it all, saw how her father shot her a dark look as if all this was somehow her fault. At that moment, she shut out everything. She practically lived in her room, coming out only for meals. Day after day Christine sat in her room, reading or working on a piece of embroidery. In the five months since her father's arrest she had completed several tapestries of immense proportions. 

 One cool September day, a letter came for Christine. One of her nieces brought it up, staying only long enough to hand her the plain envelope. Christine turned the white package around in her hands a few times. It was a plain white envelope, her name and address written upon it in black ink. Christine had a few friends who would often write, she assumed one of them had sent her another letter describing their new boyfriend or whatever. Half-heartedly, she opened the envelope and pulled out the few pages inside. 

 When Christine read the few handwritten pages, her eyes widened. The letter was from Ray! It wasn't his handwriting, but it was his style of writing. Obviously, he had dictated the letter to someone. Christine read and re-read the letter, hearing Ray's voice in her head. He spoke of how well he was now that he was back home, and how much he missed her. He spoke of how he was watching the news about updates on the trial of her father. It hurt to think of the trial, even when she read about how sorry Ray was. He didn't want her to go through it, but they both knew it would happen. Putting her father away was the reason he had even come there in the first place. Given a choice, Christine wouldn't have changed it any other way. 

 A week after the first letter arrived, Christine received another one from Ray. This time, the letter was in Ray's handwriting and included an address where she could write him. She was to address the letter to one "Ben Fraser" a point Christine was certain to obey. She wrote a return letter, sending it in secret. She would wait until the mailman came to the door to deliver the mail and hand it to him then. It wasn't uncommon for her to write letters, but if they discovered whom she was writing these recent ones too, she'd probably be killed. 

 Three months and several letters later, the trial of Thomas Mercutio ended. He had been sentenced to life in jail, a term he was fighting with all his power. Christmas was nearing and Christine longed to see Ray again. Sharing letters was nice, but she wanted to speak face to face with him. She longed to feel his arms hold her, cradling her against the cold nights. But that wasn't to be. At least not yet... 

***** 

 When Thomas Mercutio was sentenced to jail, the eldest son David took over. He was more ruthless than his father, driving Christine further away. He wanted her to marry the son of another family. He wanted her to marry a horrendous man, just to unite two powerful families. After a terrible fight with him on this, she decided to run. 

 That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, she packed a few things and escaped. There were no good-byes, she was too afraid to say any. With a duffel bag full of money she had managed to stash, and a small suitcase with clothes, she ran. Christine was too afraid to take a car so she instead took off on foot. It wasn't long before she had walked to town, a few well placed phone calls and she got a ride to the next town with an airport. 

 She took the first flight to Chicago, and from there went to the address of one Ben Fraser, the man she'd been sending her letters to Ray to. The building the address matched was a run down apartment building. Surely this wasn't the right place! But when Christine asked to see Ben Fraser, she was directed to an apartment upstairs. 

 With a lump in her throat, Christine knocked on the faded, peeling door. She heard noises inside and finally the door was opened by a tall handsome man. Christine looked up with wide eyes. 

 "Hi" she smiled nervously, "I'm...um, I'm looking for Ben Fraser" 

 "I'm Ben Fraser," he replied. 

 Christine smiled in relief. "Oh that's good, I thought I had the wrong address." She offered her hand "I'm Christine Mercutio. I'm a friend of Ray Vecchio. Is he here?" 

 Fraser took her hand, looking the young woman over. So *this* was the Christine that Ray was talking about. He was right, she is pretty. "No, he isn't. He's at his home getting ready for Christmas" 

 Christine frowned. "Oh dear" she said. 

 "I can take you to him if you like," Fraser offered, after seeing the frown cross Christine's features. 

 "Oh would you?" her eyes lit up. "I've waited so long to see Ray." 

 Fraser smiled at the happy look on Christine's face. He grabbed his jacket and Stetson, closing the door behind him. "It's no problem. I was planning on going over to Ray's later anyway." 

 They walked down the stairs and out the building. Fraser led Christine, carrying her tiny suitcase as she carried the duffel bag. As they made their way to the Vecchio household, Christine told Fraser of what had been going on since Ray had left.  She told of how her father had been arrested, a fact Fraser already knew, he had been following the trial, and what had happened afterwards. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she spoke of her family. 

 It wasn't long before Fraser and Christine reached the Vecchio home. For a few minutes, Christine stood out on the sidewalk, just looking at the house. It was more beautiful than Ray had described it. Snow covered the eaves, roof, and the front yard. A lopsided snowman greeted her with a coal smile. Here children lived in a happy home. Christine held back her tears, she couldn't cry now. 

 Fraser cast Christine a look over his shoulder before he knocked on the door. Francesca opened the door after a moment. 

 "Hi Fraser," Frannie purred. She wiped her wet hands on a towel, doing dishes wasn't how she wished to impress the Mountie of her dreams. 

 "Hello Francesca," Fraser practically stammered. The sensuality radiating from Frannie was enough to unnerve anyone. "Is Ray home? I need to speak to him" 

 Frannie looked a bit disappointed. "Sure Fraser,  hang on." She turned, shouting towards the back "Hey Ray! Fraser's here and he wants to talk to you!" 

 Out on the walk, Christine winced, she heard the shout out where she was. 

 A few moments later Ray appeared. His dark sweater had a few flour stains on it, mixed with a few unnamed ones. 

 "Hey Benny, didn't expect ya this early!" he exlaimed. "Come on in, you can help Ma in the kitchen. I'm sure she'd welcome you" 

 "Thank you kindly Ray, but I think someone else would like to say hello first." Fraser moved out of Ray's way, revealing Christine standing behind him. She had moved up onto the porch when they were waiting for him to arrive. 

 Ray's eyes widened when he saw Christine. The words he was going to say died in his throat. "Christine...?" he finally managed to get out. "How?" 

 "Does it matter?" she answered. 

 "No, it doesn't matter." Ray grinned. He pulled Christine into a huge hug. It had been so long since he had held her like this. So many of the past nights he had spent awake, his arms aching to have her there. 

 Fraser took their hug as his cue to leave. "I'll be inside" he said needlessly as he walked through the door. If Christine or Ray took notice, they didn't say. Their full attention was turned on each other. 

 "I've missed you Ray" Christine said after a moment. 

 "I've missed you too" Ray said "more than you can ever know" He kissed her then, a sweet yet passionate kiss, much like the first one they had shared. After all this time apart, it was like they were discovering each other again. 

 When their lips parted, Ray smiled down at the woman in his arms. "Tell me, how did you get here?" 

 "I ran," Christine whispered, averting her eyes. "A - After father was convicted, David took over the family business. Oh Ray, he's worse than father! David wanted me to marry some horrendous man just to unite our two families! When David told me that, I ran." The tears flowed freely down Christine's cheeks. In the time since she had received the news of her arranged marriage, she had held all her emotions in check. Now that she was here with Ray, Christine let the tears flow. 

 Ray reached out with one finger, tilting Christine's chin up towards him. "It's all right" he whispered gently. "You're here now and you're safe." He kissed the tears that were drying up on her cheeks. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" 

 Christine closed her eyes, listening to Ray's words and feeling his lips on her skin. She trusted the words he said. She knew she was safe here. 

 Ray pulled away from Christine and gazed into her dark eyes. "Come inside, I want you to meet *my* family" he smiled. 

 "I'd love to" she answered, following Ray as he led her into the house. 

****** 

 Christine was welcomed into the Vecchio household with open arms. Anyone who was a friend of Ray's was welcome. 

 Christine smiled as children surged around her feet while Ray removed her coat. Ray introduced his nieces and nephews to her one by one. Next, he introduced her to his sisters Francesca and Maria and his brother-in-law Tony. Lastly, Ray introduced Christine to his mother. Mrs. Vecchio drew Christine to her in a big hug. According to her, anyone who could make her son Ray smile like that was definitely welcome here. 

 After the introductions, the entire Vecchio family, along with Christine and Fraser, sat down for the afternoon meal. The meal was a simple pasta dish, but to Christine, it was the best meal she had ever tasted. The way everyone talked around her and with her was a wonderful sensation. Christine found herself smiling and laughing, two things she hadn't done since Ray had left six months before. 

 Mrs. Vecchio watched her son throughout the meal. She took note of the way Ray sat near Christine, his arm around the back of her chair. She watched, pleased when he whispered in her ear, making the young woman laugh. Mrs. Vecchio noticed the way her son's eyes glowed with love when he looked at the woman next to him. Ray was in love with Christine, his every action spoke it to the trained eye of his mother. 

 When the meal was over, everyone helped clean off the table. It was Ray's turn to do the dishes, but Mrs. Vecchio shooed him away from the kitchen. 

 "You don't have to do this Raymondo" she explained, "Tony will take over for you today" 

 "But Ma!" wailed Tony, "I did the dishes yesterday! It's Ray's turn!" 

 Mrs. Vecchio turned to her complaining son-in-law. "Raymondo has a guest here. When you have a guest, he will take over for you" 

 Tony grumbled a minute more, about being unfair and such, but he went into the kitchen anyways. 

 "Go show Christine around Raymondo," Mrs. Vecchio said to her son, kissing him on the cheek. "Show her to the guest room and make sure she's comfortable" 

 Ray nodded and smiled. He planned on showing Christine around after lunch anyway. He wanted to get her alone for a few minutes. 

 At that moment, Christine walked into the dining room. She had been helping out in the kitchen but had been shooed out. Guests weren't supposed to help clean up. She smiled at Ray as he finished conversing with his mother. His handsome features broke into a grin when he caught her looking at him. As Mrs. Vecchio left the dining room, Ray held out an arm to Christine. She gladly stepped into his warm embrace, welcoming the feel of his arms around her. They kissed briefly, Ray stopping to nuzzle Christine's neck and hair. The scent of her skin filled his senses, a warm welcome smell. Now that she was here, he doubted he would ever let her go. 

 "Come" he whispered "I want to show you around"  He kissed the side of her neck then turned away, taking her hand and leading her from the dining room. 

 Ray showed Christine around the first floor quickly. Smiling slightly, he led her upstairs. He showed her all the rooms, leaving his own for last. Leading her inside, he shut the door behind them. In one smooth stride, Ray stood beside Christine. He took her in his arms, placing a very passionate kiss on her lips. It had seemed like an eternity since he had held her like this. His mouth moved over hers in the familiar motions they both knew so well. 

 Many long minutes later, Ray pulled his lips away from Christine. "I thought I'd never see you again" he whispered to her. He pulled her close, content to rest his chin on the top of her head. 

 "Neither did I," Christine whispered back. "After we got the news that you had been killed, my world fell apart." Her slim fingers tightened their grip on his wool sweater. "I wore that silk shirt you liked to your funeral." she smiled, looking up at him. 

 Ray smiled back "I saw that. I thought that was a nice touch" 

 "You saw?" Christine was astounded. "How?" 

 "I was there, hiding." He pushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I saw how you cried for me. I was very touched." 

 Christine was both angry and thrilled.  He was there? He saw her? He would have seen her take off the ring and place it on the headstone. 

 As if reading her mind, Ray pulled a tiny gold ring on a string from around his neck. "I saw you take this off. I've been keeping it close to my heart as a reminder of you ever since. I think you should have it back, what do you say?" He snapped the piece of string and slipped the ring on her finger. "Say you'll marry me? Again?" 

 "Of course," Christine laughed. She pulled Ray to her tightly, not wanting to let go. They kissed again, seeking each other out and finding what they searched for. Hands that had been empty for so long were busy with clothing and then skin. The love that had been created in the large mansion was rekindled here in the small room. Their bodies met in the sacred union, the passion building before crashing like the tide. 

 Afterwards, they lay together in Ray's bed, the covers drawn over their nude bodies. Ray ran his fingers through Christine's hair, the silken strands flowing through his fingers. She nuzzled against his neck, kissing him softly before falling asleep. For a few long minutes he listened to the deep rhythm of her breathing before closing his own eyes, seeking the sweet oblivion of sleep. 

****** 

 Over the course of the next few days, Christine quickly grew accustomed to the chaos of the Vecchio household. She slept in the guestroom, but spent many an evening hour in Ray's room. They talked, about everything and nothing, sometimes just being content to hold each other for comfort. 

 Soon Christmas came, the season of giving. Both Christine and Ray remembered the Christmas one year ago. The night he had asked her to marry him the first time and the night she said yes. The cozy Chicago house held fewer decorations than the ones back at the Mercutio mansion, but these decorations were warmer. Most had been created by loving hands, not bought in some boutique. Many held the stamp of being shaped and molded by children's hands. Ray showed Christine some of the ornaments he had made over the years. To her, they were all so beautiful, each one speaking of the love put into it.   
    
 On Christmas day, there was the usual exchanging of gifts. Christine had used some of the money she had and bought gifts for everyone. She had spent long hours deciding on just the right gift for each member of the family. Everyone oohed and aahed over their gifts, thanking Christine for her kindness. Christine in turn just blushed, saying it was the least she could do for such a wonderful family. 

 The last gift Christine gave out was to her beloved Ray. It had taken a long time to pick out the right gift for him, but finally she had managed to do it. When Ray opened the small black box, his eyes widened. Inside was a beautiful silver Rolex watch. Ray pulled the watch from the box, turning it over in his hands. His eyes noticed the inscription on the back and he read it aloud: 

Ray -   
I count the hours I spend with you,   
feeling blessed for every one.   
Consider this a reminder of our time together   
and our time to come.   
Love,   
Christine 

 Everyone gasped as Ray read the beautiful words inscribed on the back of the watch. His own voice caught in his throat, almost making him unable to finish the message. Tears slipped from his green eyes, sliding down his unshaven cheeks. 

 "It's so beautiful Chris," he whispered. 

 Christine wrapped her arms around Ray's shoulders. "You're welcome" she whispered back to him. 

 He looked up at her misty-eyed. "I don't have anything like this for you" he confessed. Ray felt awful; his gift of a silver picture frame containing a picture of them both wasn't nearly as nice as what she had given him. 

 Ignoring Ray's protests, Christine opened the box that contained the frame. Her own eyes widened as she caught sight of the picture frame. "It's gorgeous" she whispered awed as her fingers ran along the silver filigree. She hugged Ray hard, the tears flowing down her own cheeks. Suddenly an idea came to her. 

 "Ray if you want to make this even, say one thing." she smiled softly. 

 "Anything" he answered. 

 "Say you love me" she grinned broadly. "That'll make us even, okay?" 

 Ray laughed, "All right, I love you Christine Mercutio. I love you with all my heart" He kissed her then, chastely on the cheek. 

 Christine laughed, "Good, now we're even"  Her laughter was infectious, and soon the whole family joined in. Laughing and enjoying Christmas morning 

****** 

 Christmas came and went, as did New Years Eve.  The Vecchio house held a small celebration for New Years with a lovely meal and wonderful friends. As they ate, Christine felt a tiny pang of sadness. Her own family was probably doing the same thing. They were probably eating a simple meal like the one she now ate, but theirs was in preparation for the feast at the ball. A few silent tears slipped down her cheeks, but Christine quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice. 

 New Years Eve night was spent in the company of friends. Christine couldn't have been happier, she was having a wonderful time. Later that night, she and Ray slipped upstairs. They stood together in his dark room, arms around each other. 

 "I seem to remember being in a similar position a year ago" Ray smiled. 

 Christine laughed "Yep, but we were like this *after* I sang" She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed. 

 "Then you should sing" he whispered back. "Sing the same song you sang to me that night. It was so beautiful and perfect" 

 A smile crossed her lips. "Alright" she whispered back. After a second, she began to sing softly. Ray closed his eyes, listening to the low tones.  He held Christine tighter, moving to the slow tempo of the music. In the winter moonlight they danced slowly, safe in the circle of the others' arms. 

****** 

 As the weeks progressed, so did the bond between Ray and Christine. They slept together now, sharing the same bed and bedroom. Everyone knew and no one really cared. 

 It was soon learned by the Vecchio family, that Christine was a good cook. She had learned in the kitchens of her family home. The cooks there had nurtured her bright mind, filling it with delicious Italian recipes. The taste of her pasta fagiole brought tears to the eyes of whoever tasted it. Mrs. Vecchio was very pleased with her soon to be daughter-in-law, even letting Christine cook dinner on occasion. 

 Along with cooking, Christine helped around the house where ever she could. During the day, when Ray was off working at the precinct, she would help clean the house, or whatever needed to be done. She was good with the kids, loving them as if they were her own. 

 Soon, spring came, winter releasing her hold on the windy city. Christine had overcome most of her fear of being caught by her brother. She even braved going out with the family, or to a quiet dinner with Ray. She still looked over her shoulder, but now she did it less often. Fortunately, on one fateful day, Christine was looking over her shoulder. 

 The whole family was out, enjoying a day out at the park. All the children were running back and forth, playing games and such. Even Frannie, Tony, Christine and Ray joined the kids, their laughter mingling in the warm air. Maria was very pregnant, again, so she sat on a low bench, chatting with Mrs. Vecchio. Amid a game of tag, Christine stopped short, her face pale. She backed away, ducking behind a large oak tree. 

 Ray ran up to her "What's wrong?" he asked, almost breathless. 

 "It's David," she whispered, tears in her dark eyes. "He's over there, on the other side of the park" 

 "Where?" Ray peeked around the tree trying to catch a glimpse of the older brother Christine feared. 

 "There," she whispered "In the black coat" 

 Ray looked where Christine had pointed. Sure enough, he saw the figure in the black coat and recognized it as her older brother David. Fear washed through him. David couldn't see them yet, and Ray wanted to make sure he never did. It would be quite catastrophic if he did see them. Christine didn't want to go back to her life there, and Ray was supposed to be dead. If caught, they would both probably end up very dead. 

 "Come on" he said hurriedly, taking Christine's arm. Quickly, they moved towards Mrs. Vecchio, their backs to David. Ray explained to his mother what was happening and he and Christine were leaving but would return. "You never saw us" he instructed, "In fact, you don't even know us"  Mrs. Vecchio nodded, her eyes solemn. Frannie nodded too, and ran off to tell the rest of the family their instructions. 

 Christine and Ray ran to the edge of the park and to the waiting Riv. Once inside, they took off, getting away as quickly and discreetly as possible. After the park was out of sight, and they were sure no one was following, only then did Christine breathe a sigh of relief. Even Ray let out a shaky breath, slumping slightly in his seat. 

 "That was too close" Christine whispered, huddling in her seat. 

 Ray didn't say anything, his mind focused on getting them away. He went up one street and down another, all the while thinking of the possible outcome of the situation if they hadn't gotten away. Would David have been so brazen as to confront them in the park? Would David have drawn his gun? Would he? Ray was sure he knew the answer to the last question. Yes, he would have drawn his gun, but only to defend his family and the woman he loved. A gun was serious business, never to be drawn lightly. The reassuring weight of the gun in it's holster comforted Ray. He knew he could defend himself and Christine should the need arise. 

 Finally, after what seemed an eternity driving, they arrived at a safe house. The police used it to house informants, but now it stood empty awaiting the next visitor. Ray unlocked the door, letting Christine inside. The house was cold, but it was safe, they wouldn't be bothered here. 

******* 

 The next few days, Christine and Ray laid low in the safe house.  Ray had made a brief stop at home, picking up a few necessary items. When he had talked to his mother, she had told him that David had approached them, saying he was looking for his sister. He had shown her a picture of Christine, and although she recognized the picture, she had said that she had never seen the girl before. Ray kissed his mother, he knew it was hard for her, keeping this secret and not telling anyone Christine was there. But Ray knew she cared for Christine, almost as much as he did and would keep her safe the best way she could. 

 During that time, Christine and Ray finally started making their wedding plans. They both wanted a nice wedding, not too big though. Christine wasn't about to invite her family, she had cut off all her ties and left them behind. She had a new life here in Chicago, a life she wasn't about to give up so easily. 

 They talked long hours, lying in each other's arms in front of the blazing fireplace. Christine described to Ray her dream wedding. Every girl had the perfect wedding in her heart, and Christine told Ray hers. She described the church, the flowers, her dress everything. Ray listened to her words. He could see everything she talked about in his mind. He could see her walking down the aisle, looking so beautiful in a gown of pure white. He could see himself in an Armani tuxedo, or perhaps his uniform, standing there at the altar. Of course, Fraser would be his best man, they were best friends after all. Ray wondered whom Christine would pick for her maid of honor. *It doesn't really matter* he thought *fancy wedding or not, soon she'll be your bride* Ray liked that thought and he fell asleep dreaming of it. 

****** 

 A few days later, after Ray was convinced David wouldn't be coming after Christine again, did they return home. Christine was glad for the return. She liked being alone with Ray, but she missed the noise and warmth of the other family members. Ray missed it too but he knew that coming home too soon could have been disastrous. 

 Once again, they settled into the same old routine. Plans for the wedding continued, but at a slightly slower pace. Neither Christine nor Ray wanted to rush things. They were quite content with the way things were. 

 Not much later came Frannie's birthday. Christine quickly learned that birthday's were a big thing in the Vecchio household. The entire house was a buzz with activity, getting it ready for the party. Lights and streamers were strung in the backyard creating a virtual magical kingdom. The tiny white lights twinkled and shone as they were twined around the back porch. Christine smiled with glee as she helped decorate the backyard. 

 Soon it was time to change and receive the guests. Christine showered and changed into a dark blue dress. The simple cotton garment clinging to her slender body. Ray's eyes lit up when he caught sight of her coming down the stairs. For some reason, he felt awkward standing  beside her in his jeans, t-shirt and jacket. If Christine noticed his uneasy motions, she did not say. Instead she took his arm and proceeded to walk towards the back porch and Frannie's birthday celebration. 

****** 

 Several hours later, the party was still in full swing. Frannie had done the catering herself, and the food was a hit. Christine sat at one of the tables laughing as she watched Ray swing one of his nieces around the yard. The child threw her head back, squealing with glee as she twirled through the air. Ray too laughed as he easily moved among the scattered people. 

 Wiping a laughter tear from her cheek, Christine let out a slow sigh. In front of her lay a few empty plates and cups. Between the two of them, both Christine and Ray had made total pigs of themselves. Now as he twirled around the yard, she got up and began a slow stroll around the perimeter. A wave of melancholy washed through her as she walked, but the feelings didn't register on her face. Although her life had been a dreary existence, she missed her family deeply. She missed the sounds of her brothers and sisters, the voices of her mother and father. 

  Soon Christine found herself standing in a secluded spot, away from the party. The sounds drifted on the cool night air reaching her ears, but here there was silence. Shivering slightly, she turned her face towards the sky trying to catch a glimpse of the stars. Their velvety blackness did not soothe the loneliness nor did it banish the cold. But as cold as she was, Christine didn't move from her spot her eyes rooted to the sky. 

 Christine shivered again, then felt a warm jacket slip around her shoulders. Turning, she came face to face with Ray. He had removed his jacket for her when he saw her shivering. Christine slipped her arms through the jacket, welcome for the warmth it brought. 

 "Thanks," she smiled, unsure as to whether or not he caught the gesture. 

 "You're welcome," he smiled back, drawing her into his arms. "You looked cold." He pushed a lock of hair from her eyes, reveling in the satiny feel of it beneath his fingertips. 

 Christine rested her head on Ray's shoulder. "I was, but I feel better now" She could hear his heartbeat as it pounded in his chest. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she pulled herself closer to him. 

 They stood that way for a bit before Ray broke the silence. "Chris?" 

 "Hmmm?" she answered a bit dreamily. The warmth of his embrace had made her sleepy. 

 "Are you happy here?" The question was blunt, but Ray had to ask. He had to know her answer. When she had first arrived, he had seen the relief and joy in her eyes. She was so happy to get away and be with him. Now, the joy was still there, but it had an edge to it. Almost like pain or sadness, but Ray couldn't be sure. 

 "Happy?" Christine lifted her head to meet Ray's eyes. "Of course I'm happy" She lifted a small hand, caressing his cheek. 

 Ray leaned slightly into the soft touch. It hurt him to ask these questions of her, but he proceeded. "Then why do I see sadness in your eyes?" 

 Christine pulled out of Ray's embrace. "What are you talking about Ray?" she laughed uneasily. She turned away from him, "You must be seeing things." The words were bitter on her tongue. Since that fateful winter day when he told her the truth, they had shared everything. She didn't want him to worry about her now, so she was keeping this pain a secret. 

 "I'm not seeing things" Ray protested. He placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "I've seen you when you thought no one was looking. I've seen you wipe away the tears. Now I know something is making you upset. Please, tell me what it is. I want to help" 

 Christine looked up at Ray. She could see his eyes glittering in the pale moonlight. Their gray-green depths shone with love and concern for her. He did want to help her, but he couldn't if he didn't know what was wrong. Taking a deep breath to calm her nervous stomach, Christine plunged forward. 

 "Ray, I'm so happy here, never forget that." She caressed his cheek again. "But I miss my family. I don't know why though, after the awful way I was treated I should be glad to get away. I miss my mother, I miss my father, my brothers and sisters. I was wondering if I - " 

 Ray cut her off before she could finish. "You want to go back don't you?" He couldn't hide the disappointment in his eyes or his voice. For some reason, he knew this situation was bound to happen. Christine had left her family so quickly, it was only natural she wanted to go back. But how long would she stay? 

 Christine answered that question before Ray could even voice it. "I won't stay long. Hell Ray, they won't even see me. I just want to see them, catch a brief glimpse" She looked away, unable to meet his eyes anymore. Her hand dropped to her side as she turned away from him.   
"I - I'll leave tomorrow and return in a few days, I promise" 

 The look in her eyes tore at Ray's heart. He knew it hurt her leaving to go back to the place she hated. It was a big risk going back, she could be caught and then Ray definitely would never see her again. But he also knew she missed her family deeply and she would run the risk to catch even the briefest glimpse of them. 

 "I understand" he whispered softly. "But do me one favor? Give me one last dance?" 

 Christine turned, a slight smile on her lips. "Of course my love" She slipped her arms around his neck as his hands encircled her narrow waist. The slow strains of a love ballad flowed over them as they moved in the shadows. Ray nuzzled Christine's hair and neck, breathing in the distinct scent of her. A few days she had said, only a few days. But to him, she might as well said an eternity. The months that they had been apart had nearly drove him mad. Since she had come back to him, he never wanted her to leave his side. His arms tightened briefly, but he knew he would have to let go. A long forgotten quote flashed briefly across his mind *If you love something let it go...*  Ray had never fully understood this quote, but now with Christine in his arms, he understood it completely. 

 When the song ended, Ray looked down at the woman in his arms. She had rested her head on his chest and had been silent while they had danced. Ray had simply assumed that she didn't want to ruin their last moments with meaningless words. He discovered that in truth, she had fallen asleep. Her dark eyes were closed in peaceful rest, the slightest smile on her lips. Ray had to smile, she looked so innocent asleep. But experience had shown Ray she was *far* from the innocent everyone thought she was. 

 Chuckling softly to himself, Ray gently picked Christine up into his arms. He moved carefully so as not to wake her. It still amazed him when he picked her up, she seemed to weigh almost nothing. She was feather light in his grip, a fact Ray now was very grateful for. With slow careful steps, he made his way inside the house and up the stairs. Once inside his room, Ray had to juggle Christine's form a bit while he pulled the covers down on his bed before he could lay her down. Carefully, he began to undress her. His hands skimmed over her skin as his eyes traced her gentle curves. He stripped Christine down to her underwear before settling her under the sheets. Turning away, Ray quickly undressed himself. 

 Slipping under the covers, Ray felt Christine snuggle against him in her sleep. The day had made him bone-achingly tired and he longed for sleep. Yet, try as he might, his mind wouldn't allow it. Over and over again, he thought of how the woman beside him would be leaving in the morning. Going back to her hometown to see her family. Ray knew Christine was torn between staying and going but he wouldn't try to change her mind. At long last, Ray fell asleep totally exhausted. 

****** 

 The next morning, when Ray awoke, Christine was gone. All of her personal things were gone too. The silver picture frame was gone from the bedside table, the suitcase was gone from under the dresser. Ray knew where Christine had gone, but that didn't stop his heart from clenching in fear. He lay back on the pillows, catching the scent of her on the sheets. Breathing deeply, he wished his love god speed on her journey and a safe return to his waiting arms. 

****** 

 As Ray lay in his bed thinking of her, Christine was on the move. She had left before dawn and had made it back to her home town. It was nothing for her to get a car, driving the back roads that led to her old home. 

 The stone fences around the property were as imposing as Christine remembered them. Their dark gray heights reached for the blue sky. Gulping nervously, she quickly scaled a nearby tree and took her first look over the fence. She could see the main gardens, now in full bloom. Many an hour had been spent there in quiet contemplation, or talking to Ray. Christine sighed softly and picking up the binoculars that hung around her neck began scanning the grounds for a glimpse of her family. 

 After a few minutes, she caught sight of a few of her nieces and nephews. They were playing a game of tag in the sprawling backyard.  Their laughter soared in the spring air, reaching her ears. Christine let out a small sigh, she missed her family deeply. There had been quite a few changes in them since she had left. Her eldest niece, Meghan had blossomed quickly, becoming a young woman overnight. Even little Elizabeth was toddling all over the bright green grass, eager to join her cousins. 

 Christine laughed lightly as she watched the children play. She lowered her binoculars and lay her head against a branch of the tree. If she had thought to take those binoculars and scan the surrounding trees, she would have seen that she was being watched. She knew she was the hunter, but she didn't know that she was also the prey.   
    
****** 

 That night, after everyone was asleep, Christine dared the impossible. She had been able to sneak out the house, but could she sneak back in? With fear in her heart, she tried and was successful. 

 Stealing up the back stairs, she made the way up to her room. The dark quarters were exactly as she had left them. Nothing had been changed. Using only the moonlight to guide her, Christine slowly walked around her bedroom. She ran her fingers over the silk sheets, the cherry side tables. Tears came unbidden to her eyes, falling down her cheeks, as she knelt on the plush carpeting. Oh how she missed this place deeply. She missed the sounds of her family, their familiar voices. The Vecchio family was much warmer and more caring to her than her real family had been, but Christine still missed her biological ties. 

 Christine sat there crying on her floor for many minutes. She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing Ray was there to do the same. She wanted to lay her head on his chest, hear his voice whispering in her ear. Soon, she reminded herself, soon you'll be with him again. 

 Soon it was time to go. Sniffling quietly, Christine stood and looked around her. She tried to commit every square inch to her memory. When she left, she wouldn't look back, wouldn't come back. This was it, the last time she'd ever see this room again. With a final forlorn look, Christine checked to make sure she left no hint of her visit and quietly stole from the chambers. 

 Sticking to she shadows, slowly Christine made her way down and out the house. She was completely unaware of the pair of eyes that watched her. The dark eyes belonged to a man, hired not long after Christine disappeared, for the sole purpose of finding her. With an evil grin, the man watched as she made her escape. He had told David that she would return; it was inevitable considering her strong family ties. Such a thing was only a matter of time. As Christine scaled the outer wall, her watcher lifted a walkie-talkie to his lips. 

 "Follow her," he told the person on the other end. 

****** 

 After spending a day locked in her hotel room, Christine returned to Chicago. She had called and spoke to Ray briefly the night before. She told him which flight she would be on and which gate to meet her at. Their conversation was short, brief snatches of words. For long minutes they sat in silence, as if the phone line was their only connection. The heavy sound of Ray's breathing informed Christine that he was battling yet another cold. When she got back, she'd be sure to pamper him back to recovery. It was the least she could do for him. 

 All through the flight, Christine felt anxious. Would Ray meet her at the airport? He said he would, but she knew his being a detective often made him break promises like that. Getting a taxi would be no problem, but Christine wanted Ray. To ease her stomach, she plugged in her Walkman and listened to the tape Ray had given her. Every song on it was one that was special to them both in some way. Perhaps they danced to it, or she hummed the tune to him sometime, or it was played in the background at one of their quiet meals. The music eased her tense muscles, totally relaxing her. 

 While the plane taxied on the runway, Christine watched for Ray. Walking through the gate, she kept her eyes open for him. Her heart thudded in her chest, was he here? Then suddenly, she caught sight of a familiar camel-colored coat. It was Ray, his back turned to her. 

 "Ray!"  Christine shouted over the crowds. 

 Ray turned in response to the shout. He immediately saw Christine jumping and waving for his attention. A big grin moved across his handsome features. 

 "Chris!" he shouted back. 

 Christine laughed and all but launched herself at him. She covered the distance quickly, throwing her arms around Ray as he did the same back. They hugged each other for a long time. 

 "Boy I missed you Ray" Christine finally managed to get out. 

 "And I missed you" he smiled back, "It was odd not seeing you in the house" 

 "But I was only gone for two days!" 

 "Yeah, but they were the longest two days I've ever spent. Did you know I worried for you every minute?" Ray let the relief flow into his voice. He did worry about her, worried about her safety. Now that she was back safe with him, he never wanted to let go. 

 Christine rested her head against Ray's chest. The relief he felt at having her safe echoed the same relief she felt at being safe. After a minute, she lifted her head and stared him in the face. Her assessment over the phone had been correct, he did have a cold. His face was a bit pale as if he was overly tired. Christine placed a hand to his forehead, her fingers cool to his burning brow. 

 "What are you doing?" Ray asked, trying to back away. 

 "Hush!" Christine whispered. She closed her eyes, trying to gage if he had a fever or not. Finally she opened her eyes, "You've got a cold and a fever. You should be in bed" 

 Ray grinned a slightly evil grin "Only if you come with me," he teased. 

 Christine's eyes grew wide. "Ray!" she gasped. Punching him playfully on the arm, she laughed. "Let's go get my luggage. Then we'll see about getting you to bed" She waggled her eyebrows at him, making him laugh. 

 "Deal," he grinned. 

 Arm in arm they walked away from the gate towards baggage claim. Neither was aware of a dark suited man watching their every move. Both Ray and Christine breezed past him, paying him no attention. To them, he was just another businessman in the Chicago airport. No big deal. Watching them, the dark suited man took a cell-phone from his suit pocket. He punched in the preprogrammed number and waited for a connection. It didn't take long. 

 "I've found her Mr. Mercutio" he said. No explanations were needed, it was very clear who "her" was. The dark suited man smiled then, an evil smile as he listened to his instructions. 

****** 

 Two weeks had passed since Christine had come back. Her and Ray's life had returned to normal, or it's closest factor living in the Vecchio household. It was quiet, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. That was, until one fateful Friday night. 

 It was early summer in Chicago. School had been let out for the three-month vacation. Taking opportunity of the wonderful weather sweeping across the country, the Vecchio clan traveled to Florida. Everyone went, with the exception of Ray and Christine. 

 The family had been gone for a few days already, their trip was to last approximately two weeks. The house was quiet without all the noise from everyone and although Ray and Christine enjoyed the silence, they missed the noise too. 

 It was on this one night that the fate of their relationship would be decided. After a particularly satisfying meal of take-out pizza, Ray and Christine stretched out on the sofa in the living room. Ray had just closed his eyes, letting the sound of Christine's breathing and the feel of her warm breath on his skin lull him to sleep, when a loud pounding on the door interrupted him. 

 "What the...?" he said, his eyes popping open. Christine too had opened her eyes. 

 Before either of them could react, there came an ear-splitting crack and the front door blew open. Ray instantly jumped to his feet, pushing Christine behind him. He felt her hands on his arm, squeezing him in fear and reassurance. 

 Dark coated figures poured through the broken door, pointing guns at all angles. Both Christine and Ray recognized the one in the lead. It was David, Christine's older brother. As he strode towards them, Ray backed up with Christine moving behind him. Ray could just imagine the look of sheer terror that was in her eyes. He had seen that fear in her before, back when he had first met her and every other time she spoke of her family. The same fear coursed through Ray, but it only fueled his anger. 

 David smiled then, a predatory smile, pure evil. He leveled his gun at Ray, the muzzle aimed for the heart. Ray didn't move, barely breathed, but his look shot daggers at this man who had caused so much misery. With the other hand, David reached behind Ray and grabbed Christine roughly. Her cry of fear and pain made Ray flinch. He had silently vowed she would never cry like that again. Now all he could do was stand by and watch as she was manhandled by her brother. 

 The grip on her arm was like an iron band. Much as she tried, Christine could not twist out of it. Her struggling stopped when David pointed his gun at her temple. He leaned in to her, his voice whispering in her ear. 

 "I wouldn't struggle if I were you, cara" he whispered to her in fluent Italian. The threats that came across in that simple statement made her stop. 

 Christine ceased her struggling. She knew that David would make good on his unspoken threats if she fought him. He would hurt Ray, or worse kill him. Christine wouldn't have been able to live with herself if that had happened. So instead she relaxed, feeling the cold steel muzzle press against her head. 

 "Good" David smiled down at his baby sister. He gripped her tighter, "Now, we're going to walk out of here calmly. No sudden moves. I wouldn't try to follow us if I were you Detective Vecchio. Not unless you want to see Chrissy here get hurt" The words dripped like acid off David's tongue. The hatred he felt for the Chicago cop was almost a physical thing. Christine cringed inwardly when she saw Ray flinch at David's words. The threat of her getting hurt ripped at Ray's heart. He would do anything to see she didn't, even if that meant doing nothing. 

 Clutching Christine like a prized possession, David backed towards the door. He kept his gun trained on her temple, using it more as a threat to Ray. The dark suited men that had been waiting for their boss to finish his business now exited the broken front door. Ray didn't try to follow, instead he stood absolutely still, his eyes never leaving Christine's. In those few seconds before their link was broken, Ray tried to convey to Christine every ounce of love he felt for her. 

 Following several feet behind, Ray watched helplessly as David dragged Christine down the front walk. He pulled her towards the black limousine, shoving her inside. Before the door shut on her, Christine peeked out and looked straight at Ray. She mouthed three words to him *I love you* before she was blocked from his sight. 

 As the car pulled away into the night, the detective in Ray took note of the license plates on the limo. *Not like that will help any* he thought ruefully, *I already know who took her*  Ray's eyes never left the departing taillights, not until they disappeared around a corner. When they were gone, only then did he turn and go back into the house. He picked up the phone and called the precinct. He'd be damned if a jerk like David stormed in and took Christine away from him. 

 "Over my dead body..." he grumbled to himself waiting for dispatch. He knew David would do anything to keep them apart and force Christine to marry for power. Ray also knew he'd do anything to get Christine back. He just wondered how far "anything" could go... 

END 

Stay tuned for the third chapter to see what happens... 

 Return to Due South Fiction Archive 


End file.
